Death and the Maiden
by animalcharmer1235
Summary: Katherine Pierce has always wondered why the Argents had to adopt her. Life is not easy in New Orleans period, now add in a witch best friend, a werewolf-loving little sister you have to cover for, college, and having Stefan Salvatore break your heart. Katherine never thought anything could be added to that list, that was before she went to a party hosted by Elijah Mikaelson.
1. A Broken Little Heart and Her Friend

Katherine stood on the other side of the bar across of from Bonnie, and no matter how much she wished she was the one drinking, there were always more drunk guys hitting on her a few seats away. New Orleans was a magical place, if you're dad didn't own a bar as a cover for being a supernatural hunter, your little sister wasn't completely convinced she was in love with a werewolf, and your best friend wasn't a witch whose dad was the mayor. Not only was Katherine's life almost a complete train wreck with all the supernatural stuff going on, but she was also in college and her boyfriend had just broken up with her (feeling bad for the main character yet?). ¨I'm convinced I'm not going to survive the next few weeks… Gerard's coming to visit… and my dad thinks this is the perfect time to try to talk me into joining the family business.¨ Bonnie cocked an eyebrow and looked around the bar. ¨No, Bon, the real family business.¨ Katherine let her head hit the bar and sighed heavily.

¨Hey, at least you don't have to say yes.¨ Bonnie placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder and patted it a few times. Katherine raised her head enough to give Bonnie a death stare, then returned to her state of self-pity.

¨I'm going to diiiiiiie.¨ As if that word needed anymore emphasis, in the supernatural New Orleans death was something you evaded daily; with the amount of vampires running around both the witch and even just a girl from a hunting family needed to be careful wherever they stepped.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her best friend's over dramatic reaction to something that really could be the least of their problems at the moment. The girls often listened in on the conversations of their fathers, sometimes with each other, sometimes even with one of the vampires working for the ruler of the small empire the supernatural creatures saw the French Quarter as; the news was not good as of late. There had been a huge shift in power, and control as the humans saw it seemed to be slipping through their fingers. Though Bonnie was a witch, her father was human, and her mother was a newly turned vampire; one of the many gifts Niklaus Mikaelson had given the mayor on his return to the city; Bonnie lived with her father but often visited the coven of witches her mother had belonged to before she was turned. ¨I have something to cheer you up. How would you like to go to a party?¨ Bonnie knew how much her friend loved parties, partying, anything that involved making bad choices and alcohol Katherine loved.

¨What kind of party?" Katherine lifted her head, intrigued by the idea of having a night off from their lives.

¨One of those charity things my dad always had to be at. There's one tonight, like a gala sort of thing. I heard the guy who's throwing the thing is kind of a Gadsby.¨ Bonnie just hoped she could convince Katherine to want to go to a charity party. After all, there would be cute boys, and Katherine needed at least one rebound bad choice after Stefan, before she threw herself back into a relationship.

Once Katherine heard the word charity she was seriously considering banging her head very hard into the bar. Katherine Pierce _**did not do**_ charity events, especially the ones with cameras. Her last boyfriend was the kind who had a million cameras around him constantly and a sky-writing plane that just wrote his name behind everything he did. Stefan Salvatore was the Oliver Queen of New Orleans, and by that I mean he was Oliver Queen before the whole superhero thing. Katherine had been one of the many girls he told he loved them, but to him the words we're nothing more than something used to get girls into bed. Every girl expected to get out with their dignity and sanity, that they would be the one he truly loved, and they were all wrong. Stefan was someone who broke you and didn't bother staying to pick up the pieces; after all, he was too busy with the next notch in his belt. ¨Bonnie Bennett, don't tease me like that.¨ Katherine turned away to refill someone's glass who hadn't even asked for it, ¨I bet Stefan will be there anyway.¨ she muttered barely loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

¨Go with me, pretty please with a cherry on top?¨ Bonnie gave Katherine puppy eyes when the girl shook her head. ¨Come on, I'll help you pick something out. It. Will. Be. Fun. And good for you.¨

¨You're horrible. But I'll go with you.¨ Katherine sighed once again and shook her head with a smile as Bonnie said something about going to pick out a good luck outfit. ¨When are you picking up, date?¨

¨Nine, and we will be escorted by my lovely father.¨ Bonnie added a bad English accent to her statement and made Katherine laugh. ¨I'll bring some dresses for you to choose from later, lady Katherine.¨ She continued with the accent, and even bowed to Katherine before she left. Katherine had the feeling that night would be unforgettable, but not for any of the reasons it actually was.


	2. Jane Doe

¨What do you think?¨ Katherine stepped out of the bathroom attached to her and her sister's room to show off one of the dresses Bonnie had brought for her to try on. Bonnie was already wearing the one they had decided on together, a white and black leopard print skintight dress with one shoulder and a sweetheart neckline that went down to right before her knees. The dress Katherine had one was pure black lace with a black ribbon around it to create a waistline, the dress was a little higher on Katherine's thighs but she didn't care. The dress was perfect for Katherine, even her wavy brunette hair fell over the spagetti straps of the dress to hide them.

¨I think I want to sleep with whoever made that dress. You look amazing.¨ Bonnie had to put in a real effort not to stare at Katherine, that dress made even the most straight girl in New Orleans stare at her friend with heart eyes.

Katherine smiled widely and turned to look in the mirror on the back of the door, smoothing out the front of the dress and turning both ways to look at the dress in more detail. The tiny black roses in the lace she knew would look good with red lipstick, the more she thought about it she thought the party would be fun. A masquerade party didn't seem like too much trouble, if she ran into Stefan hopefully he wouldn't recognize her.

It took longer than it should've for the two girls to get their makeup done, but luckily only a few minutes to get to the house, if it could even be called that, where the party was being hosted. The house was in the general style of New Orleans, grand balconies and older styles, while right outside there were neon signs and modern buildings. Katherine felt underdressed, and they were dressed black tie, for sure. The party was insane, and not in the everyone's dancing on tables and we might run out of beer in the first fifteen minutes kind of insane, it was more like considering how much the whiskey, you hadn't paid for because everything was on the house, cost kind of insane.

¨I told you he was a Gadsby.¨ Bonnie leaned toward Katherine and said, as the other girl was standing there staring at the sheer amount of time and money this party must have taken.

Katherine turned to Bonnie then, with an open mouth and pointing at the suits some of the guys were in, ¨Bonnie, I think even Jay Gadsby didn't have _this _much money.¨ Katherine looked around once again just to make sure all of this was real, and that she was actually at something like this without Stefan and his money. ¨I need a drink.¨ If she hadn't been so worried about messing up her hair Katherine would've ran her hands through it. Stefan would've been one of the many people generously opening up their wallets for whatever charity this was supporting, or maybe his parents would've already sent some money so that Stefan didn't spend it on lavish things when he inevitably got drunk.

¨I second that.¨ Bonnie held onto Katherine's arm so that neither of them got lost within the massive amount of people crowding the floor. When they had successfully navigated the floor to the small bar that had been set up for one use at this party, they realised neither of them had any idea what to say, and Katherine worked at a bar. Lucky for them Bonnie said something along the lines of ¨Surprise us, but nothing with fruit,¨ and within the next few minutes they had something that Katherine couldn't even say the name to, mostly because she couldn't hear well over the music, but it was good, and that was what really mattered.

¨So, who is he? I mean the guy who set all of this up? And why have I not met him yet?¨ Katherine asked as they stood listening to the surprisingly good music they were playing. They were standing farther away from the crowd, not really knowing how these worked, despite how Bonnie had been going to these for awhile and Katherine had been to a million in the two months she had been with Stefan; although, when she was with Stefan they weren't really following the rules much.

Bonnie chuckled lightly at Katherine's comment about not meeting him, neither of them really wanted to meet him, and Katherine might actually want to leave when she found out; despite how she acted around Bonnie, Katherine was pretty close to how her father felt about the supernatural. They could life, they just needed to stay away from the humans, and if they killed anyone they deserved to die. It was the easy code her family lived by, well, most of her family anyway. ¨Elijah Mikaelson, and his family, but mostly him. My dad says it's some horrible way to try to unite the Quarter or whatever, with the added bonus on making money for the humans to use, aka my dad to use.¨

Katherine almost shivered at the sound of Mikaelson, because she had been taught to hate Marcel, and Marcel had been sired by Klaus Mikaelson. It was even worse now that the original vampires were back in town, that meant she had even more vampires to hate from a distance and listen to ways her father had thought of to send all of them running along. It had been a few months since the originals had arrived and yet her father hadn't found a way to deal with the staggering amount of bodies piling up around them, and it wasn't just humans either, vampires were dying as well. Chris Argent hated for anyone to die who didn't deserve it. Katherine fell into her own thoughts a bit as Bonnie continued to wait for the other girls moral compass to kick in and make Katherine beg for Bonnie to make her leave. ¨I need a minute. Just let me think.¨ Katherine was heading for the door before Bonnie could stop her, and Katherine had long since been lost within the crowd.

As Katherine walked with her head down through the crowd, she got in the mindset of someone who only has one goal, get outside, and if anyone got in her way she was going to take them down. Almost to the door she bumped into a guy, only she really bumped into him, and instead of just brushing it off and going on her way she grabs his arm and sweeps her leg so he falls, not even realizing what she did. The man looked up at her, his brown eyes catching hers as she stopped herself from laughing, honestly it was kind of funny she knocked him over. ¨Oh..my god, I'm so so sorry.¨ Katherine reached out to help him up, and she'd like to pretend when he touched her hand she didn't shiver a little bit.

Elijah brushed off the arms of his suit coat and gave the girl a small smile, she was strong, for a human. He could hardly see her face, with how dark it was and her mask, but her smile made him want to smile back. ¨It's alright. Nice to see someone in this city who can defend herself. Elijah Mikaelson.¨

Katherine was grateful for the darkness when she did blush, even if it was only for a moment, because the name that came afterward was a direct punch in the stomach, and she had to actively tell herself not to react like she knew who he was, and even then she knew he could see her expression change ever so slightly when she heard his name. ¨And I'm in a hurry, so.¨ And without any further elaboration Katherine was gone, without Elijah even hearing the name of the girl with the big brown eyes and lovely smile, the girl who wasn't afraid to act like she had too. He saw it sort of like his cinderella, only this girl had the power to topple over an original vampire, and though she was wearing heels they were not glass.


	3. At Least Someone Is Happy

**A/N: So I'm trying something a bit different for this chapter, taking the focus away from the main characters (at least at the beginning), regardless of this chapter being away from Kat, Bon Bon, and Mr. Mystery Vampire (aka Elijah) I hope you all enjoy. **

Allison's eyes stayed locked to the roof of one of the buildings across from Scott and his mother's apartment as she laid in Scott's arms. She knew soon enough her father would be calling her, worried as all hell that she had been taken for ransom or something, to which she would explain a plan not having to do with the werewolf she was currently in bed with. It was a lie they both had gotten used too, but what was worth lying to your parent's for, if not young love? They were lucky they hadn't been caught yet, there had been a few times where Allison forgot to tell Lydia to cover for her that day, or Stiles had been out of town when Scott said they were together, but with teamwork and a few more white lies they always seemed to talk themselves out of trouble.

Both Allison and Scott were happy enough, they would feel better when New Orleans was far behind, and they were in college, a dream that seemed so far off from the present day that they had both began to believe it wasn't possible. Scott's life was almost constantly threatened by the vampires in the Quarter, or it was before Klaus took over. Even with the secret ruler of New Orleans on you. Scott's pack repeated to him over and over again that New Orleans was dangerous, and even his mother agreed. Although, sometimes love can cloud your judgment, and Allison sure clouded his judgment. He often said to Stiles, who can gotten used to the constant swooning over Allison, that she was the kind of girl wars were fought over.

Allison was the same way, without the swooning. It had taken her awhile to get over what had been ingrained in her mind, that werewolves were horrible monsters that had no sense of control. Scott was nothing like that. Or at least Allison told herself that. Of course there were the few times when they started dating her scratched her, nothing _too _bad, but enough to make her afraid. He had learned control, using her as an anchor, and now everything seemed to be well. Her relationship with him made her feel like a secret agent. The people around them were on a need-to-know basis; her sister needed to know to cover for them, Scott and Lydia were best friends so of course they heard everything, and Bonnie was an adjacent best friend who seemed to be very good at keeping secrets.

Scott pressed a small, soft kiss to Allison's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. Sometimes they were just content to lay in each other's arms, too restless to fall asleep, too tired to have an intelligent conversation. There were smiles and kisses and no talk of the world that was right outside of Scott's bedroom window, the world that could kill both of them with minor effort, and it was great. It was better than great, it was wonderful for the both of them. After awhile it would get so late Allison had to go, or Scott's mom would come home from the hospital and Scott would have to distract her while Allison ran for the door, blowing a few kisses at him with a light-hearted smile. It was a excellent contrast the the darkness around the apartment.

This time they got an extra hour together, Scott's mom had to work late and the Argents were too busy preparing for Gerard's arrival to care if their daughter said she was going to Lydia's house and wasn't back for another four hours. It was getting late, and you could see the very beginning of a sunset over the buildings around them, Allison was glad he lived on the top floor, it would be boring if all she saw were more windows. She thought about saying that she loved him, which was true, letting the thought of him saying he loved her once again give her butterflies; and yet when she turned to face the wall his bed was against, the one with the few posters of bands he liked, the one with the guitar he only used a few times a year and barely knew how to play (he had once tried to serenade Allison. She had no idea one person could say shit so many times while singing a song about how much he loved you. Bottom line, he had messed up. A lot), she just kissed him. How was it could you feel a connection, love, with a person and not be able to tell them how you felt. It was annoying to her, feeling like she knew what to say to him, it always being on the tip of her tongue, and having no idea how to phrase it, how to truly saw how much she loved him. To hell with teenagers not knowing what love was, love was being content to sit and not say anything for a very long time. Love was watching Scott watching her. Love was watching Allison watching him. They both thought they knew, and who was there to tell them that they were wrong?

Somewhere else in the city, a witch and her best friend were trying on dresses for a Gadsby party, and here Scott and Allison were, staring at each other like someone might stare at a mountain range or a lake with the sun setting behind it, with wonder, and there was no one there to tell them the way the felt was wrong. They might get a few chuckles from Stiles and Lydia, but they told themselves those two had just never felt the way they did (although Allison doubted it with Stiles; he stared at Derek like she thought she must look like with Scott). At least two people in New Orleans were happy.

**A/N: So sorry this is shorter than a thought, but I promise the next chapter will be extra long to make up for this. **


End file.
